


Discovery

by Lou_Mackay



Category: Tracy Beaker - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, elektra was a lesbian, gal had a pride flag in her room she wasn't het, we all knew it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Mackay/pseuds/Lou_Mackay
Summary: Giving Elektra the girlfriend we all know she deserved





	Discovery

“Elektra!” Mike shouted up the stairs. “Get here now!”

“God, what have I done now?” Elektra sighed exasperatedly.

“Meet our new girl, Kiera, I’m sure the pair of you will get on great,” Mike said, pushing forward a girl of about Elektra’s height towards her.

“Do you now?” Elektra replied with a raised eyebrow, not wanting to admit that Mike may have had a point. This Keira girl looked cool, she had dyed purple hair and piercings all up her ear cartilage.

“You gonna show me round then?” Kiera asked, her lips pursed together.

“Yeah fine,” Elektra replied reluctantly, not wanting to ruin her standoffish reputation.

“So? What’s the deal with this place then?” Keira asked.

“What do you mean?” Elektra queried.

“Any cute girls?” Keira asked.   

“What?” Elektra exclaimed without thinking. “Ummmmm…”

“Oh right yeah I’m a lesbian sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I guess this is where you like decide you hate me now isn’t it?” Kiera said.

“Oh no it’s not that I was just surprised is all,” Elektra answered. “There’s no way I’d hate you for that. I mean some other people here might have a bit of an issue. There was this kid, Gus, who left a couple of months ago to be fostered by this lesbian couple and it wasn’t the most popular thing to happen, I’ll just say that.”

“Great, I guess I thought I’d be done with living with homophobes once I got away from my family but apparently not,” Kiera mumbled, her hard exterior seeming to begin to wear away already.

“Hey at least they’re scared enough of me to keep their mouths shut,” Elektra said with a smile, putting her arm around the new girl.

“Would you mind if you didn’t introduce me to everyone right now?” Kiera asked. “I guess I’m just not really in the mood for loads of people right now. Where’s my room?”

“Mike?” Elektra shouted. “Where’s Kiera’s room?”

“Gus’s old one,” Mike hollered back in response.

“Right okay then,” Elektra said as she guided Kiera up the stairs and into a plain cream room. “Well this is it. You’ll be able to decorate it however you want and I guess I’ll leave you to it or whatever.”

“What you leaving me for?” Kiera asked.

“You said you weren’t in the mood for people,” Elektra replied.

“I said loads of people,” Kiera corrected. “I didn’t say you.”

“So anyway,” Elektra began. “How are you gonna decorate this place?”

“Might just cover the walls with pictures of Tegan and Sara to make sure that everyone gets the picture,” Kiera joked.

“Why not paint the entire walls rainbow to make sure they get the right idea?” Elektra suggested with a laugh.

“Might make you look a bit too approachable, at least Tegan and Sara make me seem scary,” Kiera said.

“I really don’t think you’re gonna have any problem with the people here finding you too approachable,” Elektra laughed.

“I like you El,” Kiera said with a smile.

“El?” Elektra muttered, confused.

“Sorry I give everyone pet names,” Kiera replied. “Don’t you like it?”

“It’s not that, it’s just that no one’s ever called me it before,” Elektra explained, tucking her hair behind her ear slightly.

“So anyway, how come you’re here then?” Kiera asked.

“Turns out middle class parents don’t like when their 13 year old starts smoking, drinking and standing up for themselves,” Elektra muttered bitterly. “And I mean why would you try and help a problem child when you can just cart them away?”

“They don’t like it much when they walk in on their kid engaging in lesbian activity either,” Kiera said with a sad smile.

“This got dark fast,” Elektra joked.

“So anyway El, you seeing anyone?” Kiera asked.

“Nah, no one here’s my thing. Like from the few who actually are near enough to my age none of them are really my thing,” Elektra explained.

“What is your thing?” Keira asked, moving slightly nearer to Elektra.

“Someone who makes me think,” Elektra answered. “Who gives me something different. Makes me feel something, you get me?”

“Oh I get you, don’t worry, I get you,” Kiera affirmed, moving closer to Elektra once more.

“Who do you go for then?” Elektra asked.

“Girls who are tough on the outside but vulnerable underneath,” Kiera said. “Someone who’s tough but still accepts help. And I mean I’m also quite partial to girls with unnatural coloured hair.”

“Oh are you now?” Elektra said as she stared down at the bed the pair were sat on.

“Yeah,” Kiera said as she leant in towards Elektra to raise her head to look at her. “There’s something about blue hair that’s always driven me wild.”

Elektra let out a slight gasp when she heard this and was annoyed at herself for seeming so desperate. She’s never explored the idea of her being gay before, but there was something about Kiera that just made things seem right. And it wasn’t like there was anything wrong with her being gay, like she’d told Johnny that on enough occasions. If Kiera being gay wasn’t a huge thing for her to discover, then her own sexuality should be no different.

“Kiera, before you do anything, I just want you to know that I’ve never done anything like this before,” Elektra murmured.

“Like, with a girl?” Kiera asked and Elektra shook her head slightly, feeling almost ashamed. “It’s all cool El, don’t worry.”

“I just thought you should know,” Elektra replied.

“Do you want this?” Kiera asked as she shuffled even closer to Elektra so that their legs were on top of each other.

“I don’t think there’s anything else I want much more,” Elektra smiled.

 It was this that caused Kiera to lean in, tucking Elektra’s hair away before pressing a gentle peck on the other girl’s lips.

“Was that okay?” Kiera asked quietly, her breath tickling Elektra’s ear.

 Elektra didn’t answer with words, she didn’t need to. Instead she leant in once more and pressed her lips against Kiera’s, more forcefully this time.

“You’re incredible,” Elektra whispered, breaking away from the kiss.

“I’m so glad I came here,” Kiera laughed. “I mean, without me, you never would’ve had your lesbian awakening.”

“Haha yeah very funny,” Elektra said as she got up off the bed. “Look you should probably go down and meet everyone now.”

“I’d rather just stay here with you,” Kiera pleaded.

“So would I but come on,” Elektra said with a smile, before placing a small kiss on Kiera’s nose. “Come on, almost everyone’s really nice.”

“Almost?” Kiera questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I can be quite nasty if I try,” Elektra said with a jokey smirk on her face. “Follow me.”


End file.
